dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Nest
Dragon Nest is a free-to-play fantasy multiplayer online adventure game developed by Eyedentity Games. It is currently available in eight different countries and regions, with the Southeast Asia server published by Cherry Credits. Aside from boasting a non-targeting combat and skill system within instanced dungeons, Dragon Nest also revolves around a rich story which told in different points of view depending on the player's chosen class. The Southeast Asian server of Dragon Nest, abbreviated as DNSEA (pronounced "dee-en-see"), has been active since its official release on October 20, 2011. Features Gameplay Dragon Nest incorporates a non-targeting system gameplay which requires players to aim their skills and attacks properly to successfully hit enemies. Combos can also be performed through careful timing of skill usage. Players can explore the world of Lagendia through instanced maps with up to four people in a party (or up to eight in a raid party) and combat a vast array of mobs, with higher difficulty dungeons called nests to provide a greater level of challenge for players. Skills can be learned to further the character's power for both defeating monsters in dungeons and defeating other players in PvP. Classes Dragon Nest characters exist in worlds in which players are given 12 slots to create them. These characters cannot interact with each other, with the exception of mail and server-wide storage. Players can choose from eight base classes when creating a character. They are Warrior, Archer, Sorceress, Cleric, Academic, Kali,Assassin and Lencea. After reaching level 15, they can choose to specialize in one of the second classes available depending on their class, and third class at level 45 to boost some aspects of their skill sets. Cash Shop The Cash Shop is an in game shop where players use real-life currency to purchase equipment not available in-game. Special items can also help in the development of the characters. Merchandise Mangia Dragon Nest - Sudden Attack's Sedo is a manga loosely based on story of the game. It is drawn by TATSUBON and published by Kodansha. Three volumes has been published with about 12 chapters in total. It was serialized in Shōnen Rival from July 2010 to May 2011. It follows the adventures of Warrior Sedo Nobusutatto, Archer Okiron Igunohisu, Sorceress Yuuri and Cleric Benetta as they fought to rescue the Prophetess Rose from a mysterious black figure, and to protect Saint Haven from a great danger. Music Singles Numerous theme songs have been used for the Japanese version of the game. There are three main theme songs for the game itself, the "White Version", the "Black Version" and the "second" theme song. The "White Version" theme song "Road to Glory～for Dragon Nest" was performed by KOKIA,and the "Black Version" theme song "EVER" was performed by GACKT.The song "Road to Glory～for Dragon Nest" was released on 18 August 2010 as part of the single "Road to Glory~long journey~" (the song is also in the album "REAL WORLD"), while "EVER" was released on 28 July 2010. The 'second' main theme song "THE END OF THE DAY" was performed by YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz and the single was released on 14 September 2011 (the song can also be found in their album "YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz I"). The game story chapter "Resurrection" theme song "live your life"was performed by ViViD. The song was released on 27 June 2012 as part of their album "INFINITY".The theme song of the story chapter "Side Story: Codename Zero" was "Battle of Destiny", performed by KOKIA and the single was released on 20 February 2013. Dragon Nest Official Technical Guide Two volumes has been published of Dragon Nest Official Technical Guides, which are published in Japanese by Enterbrain: Volume 1 in December 2010 and Volume 2 in 30 November 2011. Dragon Nest Special Packages Two special editions of the game were made available in Japan by Japanese game developer E Frontier. One is the Dragon Nest Premium Package and the other is Dragon Nest 1st Anniversary Package, both containing the game DVD-ROM. Drama CD Prelude - Awakening of Fate is a limited edition Dragon Nest Drama CD which is 69 minutes long. It features the voice actors from the Japanese localization of the game. Dragon Nest Trading Collection Dragon Nest Trading Collection, a trading collection card series, has been released in Japan by Japanese merchandising company ensky AMADA Creative Factory. There are codes printed on the cards which will allow the players to unlock extra cosmetic and game status effects in-game. The trading card collection was first announced on 13 June 2013, and was officially released on 29 July 2013. 15-191.png 15-192.png Accessories Japanese craft company Silvercraftstudio has created some necklaces and rings in the shape of the various class icons and dragons. 21-3.png Figures Japanese hobby products manufacturer Good Smile Company has released figures based on some characters in the game. A regular 1/8th scale PVC figure of the playable character Sorceress, sculpted by Usagi, and a Nendoroid figure of the popular non-playable character Events Planner Irine, sculpted by Shichibee, was released on 30 May 2013, with initial pre-orders only available in China. On 21 November 2013, Good Smile Company has announced that pre-orders for markets outside China is available and that the figures will be available in April-May 2014. One-eighth sorceress 003.png One-eighth sorceress 002.png One-eighth sorceress 001.png Nendroid irene 003.png Nendroid irene 002.png Nendroid irene 001.png Movie Adaptation : For more information, see Dragon Nest: Rise of the Black Dragon. Languages External links * Official site of Dragon Nest SEA * Official site of Dragon Nest North America * Official site of Dragon Nest Europe * Official site of Dragon Nest Korea * Official site of Dragon Nest China * Official site of Dragon Nest Japan * Official site of Dragon Nest Taiwan * Official site of Dragon Nest Thailand * Official site of Dragon Nest Indonesia * Official site of Dragon Nest Russia * TATSUBON's Pixiv profile Category:Content Category:Terminology Category:Dragon Nest